Tales of Republic City
by Liviyan
Summary: Short little stories of the lives of the new Team Avatar, set post-finale. Inspired by "Tales of Ba Sing Se" episode of A:TLA. Makorra, possible Bosami if you like. First Korra story, only polite reviews please!
1. The Tale of Korra and Mako

_**Tales of Republic City**_

**So I recently watched the 'Tales of Ba Sing Se' episode of A:TLA and I thought "Hey…what if there was one for Legend of Korra? And what else could it be titled than "Tales of Republic City"? So, similar to the Avatar episode, these are short little vignettes that happen after the whole anti-bending revolution between our favorite characters! Also this is my first LoK story, so please review kindly!**

**Disclaimer****: I obviously don't own the awesome-ness of either Avatar series. Bryan and Mike hold that honor.**

* * *

_Tale of Korra and Mako_

Korra began shooting streams of air from her fists at Jinora, a focused look on her face. The young Airbender, with equal determination, whirled around gracefully, impacting the air and using it as a lifting boost. Once in the air, Jinora spun around and sending a blast of air using her feet at Korra, catching her off-guard.

"Oof!" Korra grunted, landing on her back. Jinora gasped, and ran over to the Avatar while Ikki and Meelo laughed at the sight of Korra on the ground. "Do it again!" Ikki clapped.

"I don't think so…" Korra groaned, sitting up. Jinora offered her a hand, helping her to her feet. "Good job," she complimented the Water Tribe girl, "But Airbending is about defense. If an attack is coming at you, it's best to either avoid it or take it before retaliating. The best way is to not get hit at all," the young girl explained.

"Right, well I'll try to keep that in mind," Korra winced. After looking at Jinora's downcast face, she sighed and smiled, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, thanks for the training. With your dad so busy now, I can't think of anyone better at helping me train," she complimented, mussing her hair. Jinora giggled, brushing her hand off. "You are most welcome, Pupil Korra," she replied in an exaggerated voice, bowing to the older girl. Both laughed when Ikki popped up behind her: "Ooh, Korra, here comes your new _boyfriend_!"

At the last word, Korra looked at Ikki and followed her gaze over her shoulder to see, indeed, Mako coming up behind her, hands in his pockets like normal. "Hey!" she called, hand on her hip and a smile on her features.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her on the forehead once he reached her. "How's Airbending training coming?" he looked at the children. "She's improving," Jinora said happily.

"Good. Then you don't mind if I steal her for the rest of the day, do you?" he asked, glancing at Korra with a grin. Jinora shook her head and smiled, "No, go ahead. I'm pretty tired, and I bet Mom and Dad need help with Rohan. C'mon," she said to her siblings, taking their hands, "Let's go get you a bath, Meelo."

"But I don't want a bath!"

"And I don't want to _give _him a bath!"

Once the children were out of earshot, Korra turned, confused, to Mako. "What? What do you have planned?"

Mako grinned. He had woken up this morning with a plan: he was going to take his girlfriend out and give her the time of her life. He had told Bolin, who had tipped him off about how much she liked Narook's, so that was a definite place for dinner he decided. He wanted to see her have a good time, and have fun with her. And, as her boyfriend now, he was going to make sure she was happy.

"I am taking you on a date," he said matter-of-factly, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the dock. "A date?" she repeated, "I haven't been on a date since Bolin. And even then, it wasn't even really a date," she added to herself as an afterthought.

"Our first date," Mako corrected. "And don't worry. I have it all thought out so that you will have a great time," he assured. Korra giggled, snaking an arm around his waist, "Alright then. Lead on, City Boy."

* * *

Once the two reached Republic City, the first place they headed was the park. "The park? What are we doing here?" Korra asked skeptically. "We are here to watch a show," Mako replied proudly.

"What kind of show?" Korra asked, interest alighting her ice-colored eyes. "It's a bending show. Earth-, Fire- and Waterbenders are all going to bend their elements into cool styles and…" he trailed off, looking at Korra's face, which looked unsure of whether to laugh or scoff. "Look, let's just go," he finished, taking her by the hand and dragging her to the front row. The sat on the ground, cross-legged, as all the benders took their places.

The Earthbenders came out first, bending little trenches and raising up the ground in areas that made the terrain look beautiful and natural, even when there was flat ground a second before. Then the Waterbenders ran from behind the crowd, bending water from the pond over the crowd's head. Finally the Firebenders revealed themselves, bending flames and spurts of fire from their fists, all three bending styles traditional instead of modern. Mako smiled, in awe at how in sync the performers were despite their differences. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what Korra thought, but she looked critical. She scrunched her face, studying the stances of each bending style. "His footing is off, that's why it looks sloppy," or "She could have made the water flow more smoothly if she'd flow herself," were comments she would mutter to Mako under her breath.

"I thought she _was_ flowing with the water," Mako retorted back to the latter. Was she not having fun? He was sure she would be delighted, since bending was practically her life. To his slight irritation, she shook her head instead of letting it go—how could he think _that_ would happen?—and said "No, her movements in the joints are jerky. See?" Mako squinted, and he couldn't see any jerking. But he didn't want to argue and ruin the day, so instead he nodded.

"Oh, now I see. Yeah, she could really smooth it out," he said, in hopes of mollifying her. To his relief, she nodded but didn't reply. About an hour later, and the performers finished with their finale pose: The Earthbenders bended platforms underneath all performers, rising higher and higher while the Firebenders shot a flame straight into the air, while Waterbenders caused a giant stream to flow in a spiral around the pillar of fire. The audience burst out into applause, Korra included. Much to Mako's delight, she was smiling as well. When they stood up, he asked her "So? How was that? Cool right?"

She stretched her stiff muscles and replied "Well…it was alright. I liked their styles, but it's just not what I'm used to. It all looked so…off, to me. But I have to admit, the end was pretty cool," she smiled.

"Woah! There's the Avatar!" Both teenagers turned at the sound of three little kids gathering around Korra, grinning like mad. "You _are_ the Avatar, right?"

Korra smiled, pointing a thumb at her chest, "The one and only!" The boys cheered, and the leader (or so it seemed to Mako) pulled out what looked like a small book (**A/N: Im assuming they have books instead of scrolls in this time period, what with all the technology**) and pen and held it out to her. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked. Korra glanced at Mako, who shrugged, "Errr….yeah sure, why not?"

While his girlfriend signed the boy's book, Mako smiled. Being the Avatar seemed to fit Korra perfectly, and she loved every minute of it. He loved seeing her happy, but he felt a pang of impatience. He wanted her to himself for a day, for her to take a break from Avatar duties and training so he can see her. Mako mentally shook his head and banished the thought just as he realized she was turning to him while the kids ran off, yelling about her signature.

"So, what's next?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Mako scratched the back of his head, "Well, we can have dinner. You hungry?"

"Starved!" she laughed. "Good, I am too. Let's go to Narook's," he agreed, taking her hand.

* * *

Mako enjoyed dinner with her. She ate like Bolin, or more accurately, two Bolins. But she expressed her love for the seaweed noodles and made Mako try some, which he admitted were not his taste. While she was on her fifth bowl, and Mako's bowl was empty in front of him, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "I've never seen you eat so much before," he remarked, glancing at her bowls. She shrugged and swallowed a mouthful, "Then you haven't seen me eat much. Except after I recovered, but that's different," she amended. While most girls would have been offended by that comment, Korra didn't care. She ate as much as she liked until she was full, and she wasn't full yet.

Mako let out a smile at Korra, amused at the sight of her slurping noodles so quickly. "So how are you liking your date so far?" he asked. She polished off her bowl and sat back, hands on her stomach in content. "It's nice. Bending, good food, feels like a good day to me," she replied, eyes closed. Mako let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This was his first time being in charge of a date, since Asami had always taken care of everything when they were dating. It hadn't been a problem, she'd insisted, but it still made Mako feel ungentlemanly.

When he reached into his pocket for the bills, Korra opened her eyes at the rustling. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for our dinner," he replied, counting out yuons (**I have NO idea how it's spelled**). Korra leaned forward suddenly, a frown appearing on her face, "I can pay for myself, it's no problem."

Mako looked up, "But this is our date. I'm treating you," he said. Korra blinked, what was she supposed to do? He had already taken her to a nice show, even if it was totally different. And she knew better than most people how short the brothers were on money, and she glanced at her bowls. Now that she thought about it, she ate a _lot_. She couldn't let Mako spend so much money because of her. "No, Mako, I got it," she insisted, reaching for her pocket.

Mako laid out the money on the table, and sighed. "Korra, I can handle it. It's fine, I'll pay," he said, with a tone of finality. For some reason, this irked Korra. She knit her eyebrows together and huffed, "What, you think I can't handle it?" Mako blinked, taken aback, and frowned, feeling himself go defensive. "No! That's not what I meant at all! I—"

Korra stood up violently, shaking the table and making the dishes rattle, causing all of the patrons to glance around at them. "Fine, I'll be waiting outside," she stomped off, and she could've sworn steam was coming off her head and shoulders. Mako sat, stunned, before shaking his head. "Sorry Narook," he apologized hurriedly, paying for their food before running out the door, and the owner of the shop nodded good-naturedly.

Outside, the Avatar leaned against a nearby lamppost, brooding. She felt herself feel guilty after thinking about how she acted—impatient, brash as always. Wasn't Tenzin trying to teach her how to think things through before acting? She sighed through her nose slowly, feeling herself calm down. The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her to the presence of the Firebender, and she glanced over her shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry, just exasperated. "Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just trying to be nice," he explained, running a hand through his hair.

She turned to him, startled. Why was he apologizing? She was the one who overreacted. To he surprise, he kept going: "It's just, Asami always took care of everything on our dates, and I don't want that this time. I want to be able to do things for you, like paying for your food or buying you gifts, or just taking care of you. Not because you can't, but because I want to."

As he finished, Korra shook her head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I should have known you weren't being high-and-mighty like always, when you were actually just trying to be polite. I'm sorry I got angry," she sighed, looking sheepishly to her right while holding her upper arm nervously.

"I'm just new to this whole dating thing. I'm used to fending for myself for what wasn't already given to me," she mumbled, "so things like this are different. It might take some getting used to," she said. Mako waited a moment to let her finish, then stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's worth the wait. We'll get through all our problems together, okay?" he said into her hair. Korra nodded against his chest. They stayed like that for awhile, before he pulled away and grinned down at her, gold eyes flashing. "What did you mean, 'high-and-mighty like always'?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Korra smiled at him, "Oh, nothing, nevermind!" Before he could say anything else, she held his arm. "Listen, I know you want to take me around for our date, but there's this cool place I want to show you. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. "Hey! Where are we going?" Mako asked, trying to keep pace so he didn't feel like his arm was getting ripped off. Man, was she strong!

"You'll see!" They ran for awhile, Mako now keeping pace with her, as they ran through the streets of Republic City. They ran across the bridge going across the bay, and Mako was starting to get tired. "Korra, where are we going?" he asked finally. They stopped, and he could see she was breathing heavily too. The lights of the city reflected in her eyes, making them seem brighter than they normally were. She looked so beautiful, he realized, and he wished he could look at her forever.

"Here. This is where I first got a good look at Republic City, when I got here with Naga after stowing away from the South Pole," the teen explained after catching her breath. In her mind she remembered her awe at the vast city when she first arrived, and she smiled. Things were so different then than they are now, but she wouldn't take any of it back.

Mako looked at her in surprise. "You never told me you were a stowaway," he said. He had always assumed that Tenzin brought her here or something like that. Korra chuckled, "Oh yeah. Tenzin wanted to hold off my training, but...I felt I had to come here instead. You know me, I hate waiting," she winked. He gave a laugh as well, but still never taking his eyes off of her. She glanced back at him and gestured in front of her, "Go on, look!"

Mako finally looked out at the city, shining and lighting up the sky and bay. He had lived in Republic City his entire life, and had seen it from his home, his apartment in the arena, and even from Air Temple Island and Aang Memorial Island. But it never struck him as how beautiful it was now, and he turned to look at the girl beside him. He squeezed her hand, which he still held, and she looked at him.

"Listen, Korra…I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned…" he began. Her eyebrow rose, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you didn't really like the Bending show….and the whole 'paying for dinner' fiasco," Mako muttered, looking out over the bay. Korra frowned and pulled his face toward her.

"Look, I know I'm totally new with this love business, but I had a great time anyway, because...even if things got a little heated or weren't as fun as you thought, it was still great, because...I had fun just being around you," she admitted, blushing a little. Where did this come from? She was never this corny. Well, there was when she admitted her feelings to him, but that was nerves; and the time underground, hiding from the Equalists, but she was exhausted. Still, she thought while holding her gaze, something about him…I can't help it.

Mako smiled down at her. She was crazy, wild and unpredictable and he thought sometimes that he would lose his sanity just because of, well, her. But he knew that he couldn't be without her, that she somehow worked with him in a way he didn't think was possible. He leaned down and kissed her, which she returned happily. "That's good. So will there be a second date?" He teased. Korra laughed and intertwined her arm with his, "Sounds good to me."

Together they looked out at the bustling city, listening to the waves lap at the rock under their feet and simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Yay! First one done! I've already got little ideas for each one, although Im up for your ideas too. I plan on having one for Tenzin & Family, Bolin, Asami, Lin, and Pabu & Naga. Who knows, you guys could have a better idea than me (and THAT is highly likely). This was the only one that had pretty much fully formed in my brain. The only other one I'm set on is Bolin, but the question is: Should I include Asami in that one too? Like, make it "The Tale of Bolin and Asami", or make it seperate? If I put them together, it won't be a romantic Bosami (I dont hate it, I'm just trying to make this canon. I actually support Bosami second to Makorra) but rather friendship; or should I make seperate ones? Your call.**

**Anyway, it's really late and I should have been asleep a long time ago, but pfffffffft! Who needs sleep? This silly story would have kept me up all night anyway. So read and please review!  
**

**~Liviyan  
**


	2. The Tale of Bolin and Asami

**Woohoo! Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I was NOT expecting to wake up 7 hours later and see my email flooded with reviews, favorites and alerts! =D Seriously made my week.**

**So, it seems by popular demand that Bolin and Asami are both going to be in this next one. I am making this lean more toward friendship Bosami, but if you want to take the fluff as romantic fluff, so be it. I don't mind at all. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Legend of Korra. Although if I did, there really isn't anything I'd change…except waaaay more Bolin. I love him and I feel he should have gotten more screentime other than to get his ass kicked.**

* * *

_Tale of Bolin and Asami_

"Pabu! Pabu, stop….ergh, hold still!"

Bolin was in the main sitting area in the Air Temple, a basin in front of him. In his hands was a very disgruntled Pabu, who was doing everything possible to avoid getting into the suds. Bolin furrowed his eyebrows and blew the curl out of his eyes in concentration. "Come on, Pabu! Get in the bath, you need to get cleaned up!"

Asami Sato looked down at a book, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. At hearing Bolin grumble loudly, she looked up to see the Earthbender holding his squirming fire ferret, which was squeaking madly and wriggling like crazy. "Hey, Bolin. Are you trying to give Pabu a bath?" she asked, amusement lacing her question.

"Yeah, and as you can see, it's not that easy. I don't get it, why don't fire ferrets like water?" he asked frustratedly. Asami opened her mouth, then shut it, thinking better of it. "Pabu! Seriously, I need to wash you up! Today's an important day and I need you to look your ferret-y best!"

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Why is today so important? Is it Pabu's birthday?" she joked, sitting on the couch behind her friend.

"No, today me and the little guy are going to visit my parents' graves," Bolin replied, still concentrating. Pabu had managed to break free, but Bolin lunged forward and dunked him in the bath. "Yes, finally! See, that wasn't so bad," Bolin smiled at his pet. Pabu sat, looking as sulky as a ferret could look.

Asami's smile slid off of her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't know that was what it was for," she apologized, feeling embarrassed about her joke. "Hey, don't worry about it," Bolin smiled back at her, wiping his hair back from his face. The action left a streak of suds in his hair, and Asami giggled.

"Is Mako going too?" she asked, looking for his brother. _Probably sparring with Korra or something_, she thought and shrugged. After the whole ordeal, they managed to actually reconcile and Asami was hurt of course, but she managed to get over it for the most part.

"Nah, I decided to do this myself. I felt like I needed some time with them without my brother, you know?" he scrubbed Pabu's fur and rinsed the little animal, before putting him on a towel. Asami looked at the ground, in silence while Bolin, oblivious to Asami's awkwardness, hummed to himself while drying Pabu. "Would you like some company?" Asami asked finally. She felt that this was important to Bolin, and though he wanted to be apart from his brother for awhile, he might not want to be _alone_.

Bolin slung the towel over his shoulder and stood, hands on his hips. "You wanna come with me to visit some dead people?" After thinking about it for a second, he nodded, green eyes flashing, "Sure, a little company couldn't hurt! They can meet you and Pabu!"

The Sato girl giggled and stood up, "Alright, then. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I go put on my shirt!" He ran out of the room, and within a few minutes he was back. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Walking down the street, the two teenagers enjoyed jokes and conversations between each other while Pabu scurried from his shoulders to hers and back, looking at the people and buildings around them.

"Right, and then she scared the life out of Tahno when she called Naga!" he laughed, telling her about his and Korra's 'date'. Asami laughed too, imagining the sight of the Wolfbat Captain flinching at the fierce polar bear dog. "Yeah…then we had a burping contest and checked out the city. It was a lot of fun," Bolin chuckled, resting his hands on the back of his head.

"Weren't you hurt when you found out?" Asami asked after a second, curious. He always seemed so happy all the time, sometimes she wasn't sure if he could even _be_ sad.

Bolin blinked and looked up in thought, remembering that day. "Well, yeah. I mean, my brother knew I liked Korra, and I thought she knew too. Anyway, it hurt real bad to see them, and I didn't want to talk to either of them for awhile. We were so focused on the tournament that we didn't talk to each other much at all. During the tournament, after me and Mako got out and it was just Korra, we apologized. Korra apologized while she healed my shoulder. So we were good after that," he finished with a grin.

"Oh. Don't you still like Korra though? I mean, she is one of our best friends," Asami asked, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "Well, I did for a long time. Maybe I still do, but I couldn't make her happy like Mako can, and I couldn't like her half as much as he does. Plus, he's my brother. I love him too much to be mad at him," Bolin reasoned cheerfully. If his brother and his friends were happy, then he really was happy. He wanted nothing more than to see his family smile.

Asami thought in silence for a few seconds, before smiling. His advice, if that's what it was, helped a lot, she realized. She couldn't make Mako as happy as Korra could—they tried that, and saw the results. But, she wasn't devastated about it either. She still had other people to make her happy, and it wasn't like Mako or Korra hated her. Taking a breath, she felt as if a weight came off her chest; she was alright. "Don't worry, Bolin. You'll make another girl happy someday," she assured.

Bolin smiled, "Thanks. Oh, look! Ice cream! Want some?" he asked her, his eyes pleading her to agree so he could get some.

Asami laughed at his puppy dog look, "Sure. You know what? My treat, I'll pay." Bolin gasped excitedly, "Really? Well then, shall we?" he held out his arm, and Asami took it, still laughing.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun was going down, they finally made it to the cemetery. Before they entered, Asami spoke up, "Hey Bolin? If you don't mind me asking…how did your parents die? Mako never told me…"

Bolin looked at her, then looked down. For the first time, Asami saw him look downcast as he opened his mouth:

"I was six, Mako was eight. We were out for a walk, and we decided to take the long way back to our house. My brother was showing me a little of his firebending; I couldn't earthbend yet," he explained, as they stopped in front of his parents graves. Asami followed his gaze to the weathered stones.

"We were a little farther ahead of our parents, and we were laughing and stuff. Suddenly, Mako pushed me in between two buildings, and he was looking around the corner. I couldn't see, and I kept asking what was going on, but he shushed me. And then, I heard Mom scream, and a saw a light, like a big fire. Mako pushed me against the wall, in the dark, but I saw a guy run past, holding his arm, which looked like it was on fire. When me and Mako went to look, they were…." He trailed off, closing his eyes. Bolin saw his parents on the ground, his mother's green coat and his father's red scarf standing out. He saw Mako shakily pick up the scarf, telling Bolin to hide nearby while he got help. He felt the agony of losing his parents all over again. "Since then, Mako's been the one to take care of me. I can't even tell you what they look like, because I can just remember Mako being there," he said, kneeling down in front of the stones.

Asami put a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything. She knew his pain all too well, but not to the intensity that she felt from his story. Bolin swiped his arm across his eye and smiled, "Hey Mom, hey Dad! Look, I brought some friends to meet you! This here's Pabu, my fire ferret! I found him a couple years ago, and he's great! And this," here stood up and gestured t the girl beside him, "is Asami Sato! She was Mako's girlfriend but she's an even greater best friend! She got her dad to sponsor us which let us compete in the Pro-bending Tournament! And she's a great fighter, despite looking so pretty and rich!"

Here Asami grinned, knowing better than to feel insulted. Asami nodded and bowed slightly at the stones, "Hi. It's very nice to meet you both. Bolin is wonderful, and you were—are—lucky to have him as a son. He's really funny and brave, and you should be very proud of him," she murmured happily. When she turned back to Bolin, she saw him beaming, "You think I'm funny? And brave? You, madam, are one smart lady!" He crossed his arms, looking quite proud of himself. Asami chuckled, and looked around. "Are we done here? Or do you want to stay longer?"

"Nah, we can leave. Bye, Mom and Dad," Bolin waved. "Say 'bye', Pabu," he told him, who squeaked in response. "Nice to meet you," Asami said politely, and they began walking back to the gate, as the last rays of light filled the area.

"Hey, I wonder what Mako cooked for dinner, now that Pema can't—Asami?" Bolin looked for his friend and saw she was several feet behind him, looking up at a large pillar. "Asami?" he inquired, making his way back to her. He stopped when he saw a couple tears in her eyes, and followed her gaze to the name engraved on the stone: Mayuki Sato.

"Is this…?" Bolin asked, and Asami nodded. "My mother," she confirmed, green eyes shining. "One day, my father had taken me out to the field so we could test one of his inventions. A servant came running up to us, looking awful. When my father asked, she told us that there had been a robbery. My father ran as fast as he could to the house, and I followed. When I managed to finally get there, he was kneeling over her, on the floor…it was terrible," she said, closing her eyes and squeezing the tears away. "I was only nine."

Bolin reached out, but hesitated. What if she wanted to be left alone? He mentally shook his head, and hugged her. Asami hugged him back, hard, glad for some form of comfort. Bolin really was a great friend, she was lucky to have him, she decided.

"I'm sorry, Asami. It must be terrible for you, because of what happened to her, and your dad," he said, not sure what to tell her. When she didn't answer, he held her at arm's length, "Hey. She wouldn't want to see you like this, would she? Oh, I know what would cheer you up! Come on, let's go home and you, me, and the others play a game of Pai Sho!"

Asami sniffed and looked up at him, surprised. "You know how to play Pai Sho?"

"No, but Tenzin said he would teach me! And Mako sucks at it, so if I get good then I can kick his butt!"

Asami giggled, and wiped her eyes with her wrist, smiling. "Okay, let's go. I can make some tea before it gets too late." She turned to leave, and Bolin looked back at the pillar before following. "Don't worry about Asami. Big ol' Bolin will take care of her, no problem! I promise," he said solemly, smiling and putting a hand over his heart.

"Bo, you coming?" Asami called, already halfway to the gate.

"Yeah, I'm coming! Hey wait, I'll race you to the docks!" He ran after her, and the stars appeared over the cemetery, three certain ones shining ever so brightly.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I did it, there's the Bolin and Asami one! Like with Sokka, I get nervous writing for him because he's one of my FAVORITES and he's so goofy, I don't want to mess him up. And Asami, I hope I got her pretty well. I figured she didn't take it as well as it looked when her and Mako broke up, but there was more important stuff going on at the time, and something tells me, Bosami fan or not, she would ask and confide in Bolin simply because they had that in common. That and the dead parent thing. I wanted her to be upset, but not be a crybaby. I do like Asami very much, which is good because she was like the Suki of Korra and I absolutely DID NOT like Suki. I dunno why, I just didn't.**

**Also, I wasn't sure what to name Mrs. Sato, so I gave her a Japanese name like the rest of her family. I was too lazy to name the Bending Bros. parents.**

**So, all that aside, who's next? You tell me, and I'm also thinking of adding Tahno in here, though I have no idea what to write about. One thing, I just want to leave the animals last. Other than that, suggest away!**

**~Liviyan**


End file.
